Love Is The Strongest Magic
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Woohyun dan Sunggyu, siswa SMA biasa di Korea, terjebak di dunia Harry Potter? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka di sana? Apa tujuan kedatangan mereka? Mungkinkah, menyelesaikan konflik seperti yang terlihat dari video yang terakhir mereka lihat? Drarry with Woogyu
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love is The Strongest Magic

Author: Allotropy Equilibria

Length: multichapter

Genre: romance/fantasy/adventure/supernatural/angst

Rating: T

Pairings: DraRy feat WooGyu (dari boyband Infinite)

Disclaimer: papih woohyun, mamih sunggyu, anak-anak Infinite milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali woogyu yang saling memiliki. Harry, Draco, anak-anak Hogwarts, dan setting Hogwarts milik penulis legendaris sepanjang masa, J.K. Rowling yang super keren. Aku cuma punya momen DraRry dan setting yang kuubah dari kejadian di buku aslinya. Beberapa kondisi terinspirasi oleh fanfic DraRry berjudul Twist of Fate karya OakStone730 dan fanmade DraRry berjudul Unspoken karya SciFiNerd92

Warnings: setting di Hogwarts terjadi setelah Perang Hogwarts, dan Harry dkk melanjutkan sekolah di tahun ke-8 untuk mengganti tahun ke-7 mereka.

A/N: Belakangan ini aku lagi JATUH CINTA sama couple DRARRY soalnyaaa... Ga bisa menolak pesona couple satu ini kyaaaa...! Jadi aku buat ff crossover ini deeh..

FF Twist of Fate sangat direkomendasikan! Parah! s/7429542/1/Twist-of-Fate

Trus fanmade Unspoken nyesek banget ;;_;; itu video yang dilihat WooGyu :3 dianjurkan liat video itu dulu (kalo engga juga ga apa sih haha)

Ini FF drarry-ku yang pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m

Enjoy the story guys~

.

.

.

**Love is The Strongest Magic**

**Spell_1**

.

.

.

_Hidup hanya dapat dikatakan hidup bila dipenuhi oleh cinta._

Kalimat itu terasa lama namun selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Entah siapa yang mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Mungkin kakeknya yang sudah uzur dan sering bercerita padanya tentang masa perang? Atau ia mendengarnya dari sebuah film di televisi? Entahlah. Ia tidak lagi yakin. Dan tidak lagi peduli. Meski sebagian hatinya masih percaya pada kalimat itu, dirinya yang kini beranjak dewasa mempelajari kalimat lain.

_Bukan berarti cinta itu akan selalu membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidup._

Ya, karena dalam cinta—dalam hidup yang dipenuhi cinta—perlu dilakukan pengorbanan. Demi hidup diri sendiri. Atau demi hidup orang yang dicintai.

Pengorbanan yang mungkin takkan memberi kesempatan bagi cinta kita untuk tetap hidup dalam kehidupannya...

.

.

Jam belajar di Infinite Highschool sebenarnya telah berakhir kira-kira satu jam lalu. Meski begitu, kawasan sekolah elit itu sama sekali tidak sepi. Beragam aktivitas klub masih berlangsung. Lebih dari pada itu, sebuah keributan yang berasal dari kerumunan orang terlihat di samping lapangan basket.

Seorang gadis dengan surai kelam bergelombang menghela napas panjang begitu keluar dari ruang guru—setelah mengerjakan tugas sebagai ketua kelas—dan menyadari keributan yang semakin ramai itu. Tanpa melihat pun, Yoomae tahu apa yang terjadi. Sungguh, ia sangat bersedia memberikan apapun agar tidak perlu melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan keributan itu begitu saja. Selain karena ia salah satu anggota Student Council—_aneh bukan betapa status sebagai pengurus Student Council membuatmu mendapat tanggung jawab lebih dalam menjaga kedamaian sekolah?_—gadis ini juga tak bisa diam saja karena... yah, karena ia sangat tahu siapa penyebab keributan ini.

_BRAKKK!_

"Apa pedulimu dengan apa yang kulakukan, eh, Student Council President? Urusanku bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Yoomae kembali mendesah lelah begitu suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu terdengar hingga sisi lain lapangan. Lebih baik ia segera ke TKP sebelum pemuda itu mulai merusak properti sekolah.

"Itu jadi urusanku jika kau melakukannya di sekolah, Nam Woohyun!" Langkah cepat gadis kelas tiga di Infinite High ini berubah menjadi derap lari begitu mendengar suara lain. Jika 'lawan ribut'nya sudah ikut membentak seperti itu, berarti kondisinya benar-benar gawat. Karena... setahu Yoomae, sosok yang barusan membentak itu bukan tipe yang mudah terbawa emosi.

"Oh! Jadi kalau waktu itu kecelakaanku terjadi di sekolah, kau baru akan peduli, hmm?" Siswa bernama Nam Woohyun itu kembali melontarkan kalimat bernada tajam. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan terlihat mengerikan menghiasi paras tampannya yang mengeras. Siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menonton, tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur—merasakan kemurkaan Sang Kingka yang mulai muncul.

Namun, pemuda dengan sepasang iris segaris yang jadi lawan bicara Woohyun hanya mengeratkan rahang dan tetap menampilkan raut dinginnya. Sebelum seseorang cukup teliti memperhatikan dan menyadari keberadaan ekspresi terluka di sepasang iris hazel itu, bentakan Yoomae bergema di lorong.

"NAM WOOHYUN! Berhenti berbuat onar dan pulanglah!" teriak gadis beriris pekat ini.

Woohyun berdecih kesal begitu menyadari kedatangan gadis itu. "Berisik Kau, Yoomae! Aku masih ada urusan dengan hamster gendut ini!" gerutunya.

"Ayo pulang! Atau aku akan menghukummu di rumah!"

Dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara, Woohyun sudah berniat akan menurut karena ia tidak ingin telinganya jadi tuli. Namun, suara halus dari sosok bersurai sewarna madu di hadapannya menyedot fokus pemuda ini.

"Sebaiknya kau menurut pada _kekasihmu_ itu, Nam Woohyun." Ucapan siswa yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu cukup pelan, hanya sedikit lebih keras dari bisikan, namun telinga tajam Woohyun dapat mendengarnya.

Detik berikutnya, kerah siswa berkacamata itu telah berada dalam cengkeraman jemari kuat Woohyun. Jeritan tertahan terdengar dari arah para siswi yang menyaksikan tubuh Sang Presiden OSIS terdorong dan membentur dinding dengan suara yang cukup keras. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kingka pembuat onar itu jika jeritan keras Yoomae tidak menghentikan gemuruh marah di dadanya.

"NAM WOOHYUN! LEPASKAN SUNGGYU ATAU KAU KUGIGIT SAMPAI TAK BISA JALAN!" Meski terlihat bagai gadis rapuh, Yoomae memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk memisahkan tubuh kekar Woohyun dari Sunggyu yang tercekik. Mendorong dengan kedua tangan dan bahunya, Yoomae memaksa pemuda itu menjauh.

Membiarkan dirinya didorong gadis yang sebenarnya bisa ia bopong dalam satu tangan, Woohyun memberikan tatapan penuh amarah pada sosok bersurai madu yang terbatuk perlahan. Meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang semakin ramai dengan beragam desis obrolan.

.

.

"Gwenchana?" Suara halus yang diiringi dengan sodoran sekaleng jus itu membuat Sunggyu berhenti memijat lehernya yang sakit. Seulas senyum kini mampir di bibir tipisnya—menggantikan katupan rahang yang sejak tadi membuat giginya bergemeletuk.

"Gomawo, Sungjong-ah," sahutnya dengan suara sedikit serak. Mungkin efek tercekik tadi. Ya, pasti gara-gara tekanan dari Kingka pembuat onar itu! Pasti gara-gara itu—_bukan karena sebab lain..._

Ikut menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya di kursi semen di samping Sunggyu, Sungjong mendesah panjang sebelum meneguk kopi yang barusan ia beli. Mata kucingnya melirik Sunggyu yang memutar kaleng jus dengan tatapan menerawang. "Sakit?" tanyanya dalam bisikan yang terbawa hembus angin.

Melempar senyum tipis, Sunggyu menjawab pelan. "Lumayan. Tenaganya memang kuat sekali. Kancing kemejaku sampai lepas—" Racauan pemuda ini terputus oleh kalimat Sungjong kemudian.

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, Hyung. Apakah di sini sakit?" ulang pemuda berparas cantik itu sambil menyentuh perlahan dada Sunggyu. Atas kalimat itu, Sunggyu tak menjawab, napasnya gemetar seiring jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Ya... sakit..._

Meski jawaban itu tidak terucap secara verbal, Sungjong seolah dapat membacanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya, Hyung?" Sepasang kristal mirip kucing mengunci tatapan hazel, tanpa respon.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah bosan membuatnya marah dan berbuat kasar padamu? Mengapa kau seolah... sengaja...?" Gumaman yang bukan merupakan pertanyaan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum getir lain di bibir kemerahan Sunggyu.

.

.

_Mungkin aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diri sendiri... bahwa ia ...kini membenciku..._

.

.

Senja itu, matahari tenggelam dengan memancarkan keindahan yang mempesona. Seandainya menghabiskan waktu di pantai atau di puncak gunung, atau di lokasi di mana titik horizon beradu, semburat lembayung yang bercampur dengan pekat malam itu akan menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya. Hembus angin yang mulai dingin menemani burung-burung yang terbang kembali ke sarang. Membawa serpih daun menemani langkah insan yang juga mencari perlindungan dari kegelapan yang mulai turun.

Namun, ketenangan dan kesyahduan dari suasana senja itu sama sekali tak terdengar dari sebuah rumah mewah di Kawasan Goblet of Fire Regency. Gebrak pintu besar yang ditutup dengan kasar mengagetkan burung liar yang bertengger di puncak atap. Derap langkah yang penuh dengan warna amarah membuat pelayan-pelayan di kediaman itu hanya terpaku di tempat dengan kepala tertunduk. Meskipun layangan kemarahan itu tidak terarah pada mereka. Karena aura bagai api yang berderak dalam perapian itu hanya saling melempar antara dua insan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa kau harus selalu membuat masalah dengannya?! Bertengkar di sekolah dengan Presiden Student Council! Heh! Apa maumu?" bentak Yoomae sambil melempar tasnya pada salah satu sofa. Sebelum tubuh rampingnya mengikuti tas coklat itu melesak dalam empuknya bantalan kursi.

"Melihatnya membuatku kesal!" gerutu Woohyun yang juga ikut menjatuhkan diri pada sofa di seberang Yoomae.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu mendengus. "Jawaban bodoh! Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menjauh darinya dan berhenti melihatnya, kan?"

"Keberadaannya membuat amarahku bergolak," ucap Woohyun lagi, masih tak menyerah.

Respon Yoomae kembali diawali dengan dengusan bosan. "Oh lihat siapa yang bicara," tukasnya dengan nada ejek yang kentara. "Kau terdengar bagai pria putus asa yang hanya ingin memancing perhatiannya, Nam Woohyun—!"

_Grakk!_

Yoomae melotot tajam pada pemuda yang baru saja mendorong meja di hadapan mereka ke arahnya. "Kendalikan amarahmu, Woohyun-pabbo!" sentak gadis itu. "Tingkahmu yang bertengkar dengannya itu sangat kekanakan dan menyedihkan. Kenapa tidak kau akui saja kalau kau masih—"

_BRAKK! PRANGG!_

Kalimat Yoomae terpaksa terhenti karena kaki Woohyun kembali menendang meja di hadapannya. Kali ini benda berbahan dasar kayu itu terguling, menyebabkan kaca yang menutupi permukannya pecah saat membentur lantai marmer. Iris kelam yang terlihat di balik rambut gelap menatap penuh aura murka pada gadis itu.

Menghela napas panjang, Yoomae bangkit dari sofa dan memberi isyarat pada salah satu pelayan yang ketakutan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Kau mengenalnya, Woohyun-ah. Kau tahu dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu...tanpa alasan. Kau tahu bagaimana ia—" Yoomae menggeleng perlahan di tengah kalimatnya. Suaranya kembali terdengar dengan nada yang lebih halus. "Jangan sampai menyesal, Woohyun-ah. Yang terlihat di permukaan, belum tentu kebenaran..."

Atas kalimat itu, Woohyun hanya menanggapinya dengan katupan rahang dan genggaman tangan yang gemetar.

.

.

"Ah! Aku ingat!"

Suasana belajar di apartemen sederhana namun nyaman itu terpecah tiba-tiba oleh suara cempreng milik Sungjong. Sunggyu yang tengah menyelesaikan persamaan kalkulus mengangkat kepalanya dengan sedikit kerutan kesal.

"Ingat apa?" tanyanya, sama sekali tak menyembunyikan ekspresi tak suka dalam suaranya karena adik kelasnya itu mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya.

"Yang kau lakukan pada Woohyun-hyung. Aku ingat kalian ini mirip siapa." Jawaban random Sungjong sama sekali tidak memberi pencerahan pada otak kusut Sunggyu. Apa maksud bocah itu menyatakan ada yang mirip dia dan Woohyun? Mirip dari segi apa? Pertengkaran mereka yang tiada henti?

Seolah membaca ketidakmengertian hyung satu apartemennya itu, Sungjong memfokuskan diri pada laptop di hadapannya sebelum berseru girang dan memutar layar ke arah Sunggyu. "Ini Hyung, kalian mirip—"

Perkataan pemuda kucing itu terputus saat handphone-nya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan semangat, Sungjong pun meraih benda elektronik itu dan bangkit menuju ruangan lain untuk menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya. Meninggalkan Sunggyu yang masih kebingungan.

Sepasang kristal sipit Sunggyu teralihkan oleh sebuah video yang mulai berputar di laptop Sungjong. Segera, pemuda ini tenggelam dan jatuh dalam kilasan kejadian dalam video itu.

.

.

_[Heh! Kepala batu! Kau sudah mendingin?]_

Woohyun menatap kesal kalimat yang muncul pada layar komputernya di ruang chatting itu.

_[Cukup dingin untuk melemparkan meja tadi ke arahmu]_ ketiknya sebagai balasan.

_[Coba saja kalau kau berani._

_Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa pakai kartu kredit selama satu minggu!]_

'_Dasar wanita iblis!,'_ dengus Woohyun ke arah dinding—tempat di mana lawan chattingnya ini berada.

Memutuskan untuk menghiraukan gadis kurang kerjaan yang memilih untuk membuang-buang jaringan internet padahal mereka hanya terpisahkan selapis dinding, Woohyun kembali menoleh karena Yoomae tampaknya masih tak menyerah untuk mengajaknya mengobrol.

_[Woohyun-ah, aku serius soal yang kukatakan tadi]_

_[Silakan saja. Aku akan mencuri kartumu saat kau tidur!]_

_[Bukan itu bodoh!_

_Kurasa...Sunggyu memiliki alasan...]_

_[Jangan sebut namanya lagi di rumah ini, Yoomae!]_

_[Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Woohyun-ah...]_

_[Keputusan sudah dibuatnya. Itu pilihannya]_

Woohyun menatap kosong kata-kata yang baru saja diketiknya dan terpampang di monitor. Ya, ia berada pada posisi yang harus menerima keputusan sepihak di sini. Salahkah ia bila memberi respon umum atas keputusan pemuda itu? Mengapa ia harus takut menyesal? Bukan dia yang—

Lamunan pemuda bertubuh kekar ini terputus saat Yoomae kembali berbicara pada tempat chatt.

_[Hei, coba lihat video ini. Mungkin bisa mengobati mood jelekmu]_

Berdecak kesal pada kerandoman dan ketidakjelasan gadis itu, Woohyun setengah hati menekan link yang diberikan. Koneksi internet yang cepat membuat pemuda ini dapat menonton tanpa terhalang buffering. Dan segera, kelebatan gambar yang terpampang membuatnya tenggelam...

.

.

_Do you believe in magic?_

.

.

Ia tidak ingat kapan tertidur. Memori akan tidur itu perlahan menghampiri benaknya saat kulitnya merasakan kehangatan selimut dan keempukan kasur yang ia tiduri. Di tengah bayang sinar keemasan yang mengintip di balik kelopaknya yang terbuka, sebuah suara terdengar perlahan. Mungkin itu salah satu pelayannya. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkannya kembali tidur sebentar lagi saja?

"Wake up, Woohyun(1)!"

Suara yang semakin terdengar jelas itu membuat Woohyun membuka mata dengan cepat. Suara itu terdengar asing—bukan milik salah satu pelayannya atauapun Yoomae. Dan kalimat yang tadi terdengar... _benarkah tadi ia mendengar kata 'wake up' alih-alih 'bangun'_?

Saat kristal kelamnya mulai fokus, sesosok pemuda dengan surai pirang-putih dan iris abu-abu keperakan balas menatapnya. Refleks, Woohyun bangkit dengan cepat dan bergerak mundur hingga membentur sandaran ranjang. Lebih dari terkejut mendapati orang asing membungkuk ke arahnya... di kamarnya...

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus pelan. "Nightmare(2)?" tanyanya setengah tak peduli. "Wake up and get ready. We're late for breakfast(3)."

Mengikuti sosok tinggi ramping itu mengganti piyamanya dengan celana kelam, kemeja putih, rompi abu-abu dan dasi hijau-perak, belum lagi sebuah baju panjang longgar yang menyentuh tumit; alis Woohyun semakin lama mengerut semakin dalam. _Pakaian aneh._

Saat itulah, manik kembarnya menyadari ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Alih-alih, terdapat tiga kasur serupa di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Dindingnya yang dingin dipenuhi ukiran berbentuk..._ular._ Segala perabot di sana pun bernuansa hijau dan perak—seperti dasi yang barusan dikenakan pemuda yang tadi membangunkannya.

_Ia ada di mana?_

Woohyun akan menyangka ia masih bermimpi seandainya jemari pucat pemuda pirang itu tidak menyentuh bahunya. "Hey, are you alright?(4)" Mungkin tampang bingung Woohyun tergambar begitu jelas karena sosok itu menatapnya..._cemas?_

Menyangka ia akan takut atau berteriak berisik karena orang asing itu seenaknya menyentuhnya, Woohyun tak kuasa menahan otaknya bekerja berusaha mengingat sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang entah kenapa terasa familiar...

_Ah!_

Ia ingat di mana pernah melihat orang ini.

Tapi, sungguh. Itu tidak mungkin! **Sangat tidak mungkin!** Karena jika berdasar memori di sel kelabu otaknya, sosok ini adalah...

"...Draco... Malfoy...?"

Pemuda pirang-putih itu kembali mendengus. "Good for you still remembering my name. You aren't forget yours, rite?(5)" ucap Draco Malfoy setengah mengejek. "Now, get yourself ready. We have Potion Class first thing in the morning.(6)"

Bukannya bergerak dan bersiap seperti perintah..._Draco Malfoy_, Woohyun hanya terpaku menatap sosok pucat itu membereskan buku dan tasnya. Sel kelabu otaknya yang tidak pernah berhasil meyakinkan para guru bahwa ia bisa lulus dengan aman, menjeritkan ketidakmengertian dan kebingungan yang memekakkan. Karena... Hei, ayolah! Ia Nam Woohyun, kan? Kingka di Infinite Highschool, putra tunggal Keluarga Nam dan penerus Nam corps. Bukan... bukan... BUKAN TEMAN SEKAMAR _**DRACO MALFOY**__!_

"What are you waiting for? Hurry, or I'll leave you.(7)" Suara dingin pemuda pucat itu kembali terdengar memutus rajutan memusingkan di benak Woohyun.

Atas pemikiran untuk ditinggalkan, refleks Woohyun berujar, "Wait me,(8)" dan fakta bahwa yang terlontar dari mulutnya adalah Bahasa Inggris alih-alih Bahasa Korea cukup membuat Woohyun semakin berkunang-kunang tak mengerti.

Mungkin ia memang masih bermimpi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dictionary:

Bangun, Woohyun

Mimpi buruk?

Bangun dan siap-siaplah. Kita sudah terlambat untuk sarapan.

Hei, kau baik-baik saja?

Bagus, kau masih ingat namaku. Kau tidak melupakan namamu sendiri, kan?

Sekarang, ayo cepat bangun dan siap-siap. Kita ada Kelas Ramuan di jam pertama

Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu.

.

Oke deh ditunggu review-nya yaaaa .

Regards,

*Allotropy*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Love is The Strongest Magic

**Author**: Allotropy Equilibria

**Length**: multichapter (ga panjang-panjang kayaknya)

**Genre:** romance/fantasy/adventure/supernatural/angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairings**: WooGyu feat DraRry. Slight DraWoo juga mungkin hehehhee

**Disclaimer**: papih woohyun, mamih sunggyu, anak-anak Infinite milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali woogyu yang saling memiliki. Harry, Draco, anak-anak Hogwarts, dan setting Hogwarts milik penulis legendaris sepanjang masa, J.K. Rowling yang super keren, tapi lebih milih Harry-Ginny daripada merestui Draco-Harry :p. Aku cuma punya momen DraRry dan setting yang kuubah dari kejadian di buku aslinya. Beberapa kondisi terinspirasi oleh fanfic DraRry berjudul Twist of Fate karya OakStone730 dan fanmade DraRry berjudul Unspoken karya SciFiNerd92

**Warnings**: setting di Hogwarts terjadi setelah Perang Dunia Sihir Ke-2 (perang di mana akhirnya Voldemort mati selama-lamanya), dan Harry dkk melanjutkan sekolah di tahun ke-8 untuk mengganti tahun ke-7 mereka.

**A/N:** Ini kali pertama aku bikin ff Drarry sejujurnya. Jadi kalo ada yang aneh mohon maaf. Hehe

Oiya, video yang ditonton WooGyu itu fanmade Drarry buatan SciFiNerd92 dengan judul Unspoken. Ide ceritanya (baca sinopsis dari video bersangkutan) sedikit kumasukin di ff ini :3 Digabung sama beberapa fact di ff Twist of Fate karya OakStone730. Dasarnya aku cuma keidean dengan semesta di dua cerita itu, dan ga semua aku terapin, hanya beberapa.

Well, enjoy the magic guys~

.

.

.

**Love Is The Strongest Magic**

**Spell_2**

.

.

.

_Suara klakson yang membahana di udara malam itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Gelombang bunyi bernada tinggi itu terputus kasar oleh suara benturan dengan momentum besar. Tumbukan antar dua mobil menghasilkan melodi pecahan kaca, bentrokan logam, dan jeritan panik. Ia sempat merasakan darahnya berdesir di luar pembuluh sebelum kegelapan menelannya. Melepasnya dari gelombang sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh._

_._

_Dengung tawa yang memantul di dinding ruangan sama sekali tak dapat menyingkirkan gemuruh amarah di hatinya. Musik indah yang mengalun di panggung tak mencapai hatinya yang mengkerut, teriris, dan pecah tak berbentuk. Berbagai raut bahagia yang familiar di sana tak membuat fokusnya terlepas dari satu sosok. Satu sosok yang menyebabkan seluruh inderanya tak berfungsi, membuat dunianya gelap seketika. Seiring irisnya merefleksikan sosok itu bersama seorang gadis dalam dekapan—bertukar rangkulan, bertukar...asa. _

_Di tengah gertakan gigi, ia tahu dunianya telah hancur saat kesadaran menghampiri bahwa sosok itu telah membawa pergi cintanya..._

.

.

Seandainya punya waktu, Woohyun pasti akan berjalan pelan-pelan dan mengagumi tiap objek yang dilewatinya. Mulai dari ruangan besar yang ternyata adalah ruang bawah tanah tempat kamarnya—tempat ia bangun tadi—berada. Atau pada potret besar ular yang ia sangka pintu—yang mengayun membuka saat _Draco Malfoy_ membawanya keluar dari bawah tanah menuju lorong dengan langit-langit tinggi.

Namun, pemuda bersurai pirang pucat di hadapannya ini hanya berjalan dengan cepat dan tak peduli—tak peduli dengan raut ternganga yang ditampilkan paras Woohyun. _Sungguh, ia tak mengerti ia ada di mana? Mengapa semuanya begitu nyata? Seperti... seperti..._

Pemikiran lelaki dengan surai hitam gondrong ini terputus saat _Draco Malfoy_ membuka pintu besar di hadapan mereka, dan seketika racauan obrolan dari dalam ruangan terdengar. Woohyun tak bisa menahan tampang kagumnya pada ruangan besar yang baru ia masuki. Puluhan—ratusan—anak memenuhi aula besar itu. Berceloteh ramai pada meja-meja panjang yang dipenuhi makanan lezat. Sedikit menengadah, iris hitamnya menyadari panji-panji bergelantungan di atas meja-meja. Ada empat jenis panji dengan warna berbeda dan gambar berbeda. Lebih ke atas, Woohyun kembali harus menahan napas kagum karena alih-alih menemukan langit-langit kayu atau beton, yang ia lihat adalah langit asli—biru cerah dihiasi gumpalan awan.

Tentu ia harus menjaga langkahnya tetap cepat mengikuti pergerakan halus _Draco Malfoy_ menuju salah satu meja panjang. Namun ia terlalu terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya sehingga tidak menyadari terputusnya obrolan saat mereka pertama kali melangkah ke dalam aula. Pun ia tidak menyadari bahwa meja yang mereka duduki memiliki jumlah murid lebih sedikit dari meja lainnya. Ia juga tak menyadari jarak antara ia dan _Draco Malfoy_ dengan murid lain yang juga mengenakan dasi berwarna hijau-perak—dasi yang juga ia kenakan!

Perutnya yang berbunyi dengan cepat membuat pemuda bermanik kelam ini mengalihkan fokus pada makanan lezat yang tersaji. Potongan ayam dengan segera berpindah ke piringnya. Juga treacle tart dan... jus labu(?)

Terlalu tenggelam dalam kelezatan makanan, Woohyun luput menyadari perilaku _Draco Malfoy_ yang mendadak bungkam sejak masuk ruangan. Pikiran penerus Nam corps. ini terlalu dipenuhi oleh beragam pemahaman yang berusaha dijalinnya dalam sel kelabu otaknya yang tak terlalu brilian. Dengan makanan yang sangat nyata bisa ia sentuh, kunyah, dan masuk ke perutnya, Woohyun tak lagi meragukan bahwa ia masih bermimpi. Pun tak mungkin ini semua hanya ilusi. Ia bisa menyentuh—disentuh—oleh _Draco Malfoy,_ ia bisa makan dengan wajar, dan semua yang dilihatnya...semua nyata. Tapi... coba lihat panji-panji bergambar binatang—ular, singa, elang, musang—dengan beragam warna—hijau, merah, biru, kuning—itu. Juga pakaian yang mirip jubah itu. Ah, jangan lupa topi runcing yang dipakai wanita di meja besar di sisi lain ruangan—sepertinya meja guru? Semua kondisi itu...rasanya seperti...

Oke, Woohyun memang bukan seorang bookworm, tapi tentu saja ia pernah menonton film fantasy yang legendaris tentang sekolah sihir. Satu film tertentu yang Woohyun yakin memiliki satu karakter bernama _Draco Malfoy_. _Apakah ini site film? Apakah ini sedang syuting film?_

Tapi, bukankah serial ini sudah lama berakhir? Lagipula, di mana kru film-nya? Di mana kameranya? Di mana peralatan efeknya?

—_Di mana Harry Potter-nya?_

Di antara opsi pertanyaan yang muncul, pertanyaan terakhir itu adalah yang paling membuat Woohyun penasaran. _Salah fokus, eh_? Tapi, ia butuh konfirmasi, kan?

Melarikan kristal hitamnya pada meja di bawah panji berbeda, Woohyun berseru tertahan seperti fanboy yang bertemu idolanya saat ia menemukan sosok _Harry Potter_. Pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan dengan kacamata bulat yang kuno, lengkap mengenakan jubah dengan dasi berwarna merah-emas. Memang serial Harry Potter telah lama selesai, tapi Woohyun yakin pemuda itu adalah _Harry Potter_. Bagaimana ia bisa yakin? Well, salahkanlah gadis iblis yang semalam mencekokinya video—

Woohyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat kristal gelap itu merefleksikan sosok lain yang duduk bersama _Harry_. Bukan, bukan gadis bersurai coklat mengembang atau pemuda dengan surai merah menyala. Tapi, sosok bersurai coklat dengan sepasang iris tipis yang sangat familiar di antara pipi chubby yang juga familiar.

"Sunggyu!" Tanpa sadar, Tuan Muda Nam ini berteriak senang dari tempatnya duduk. Saking senangnya melihat...well, teman satu sekolahnya itu, Woohyun tidak sadar bahwa celotehan di aula kembali terhenti mendadak. Hampir semua pasang mata menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi was-was dan curiga.

Akan tetapi, pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Woohyun sama sekali tidak melepas perhatian dari puding di depannya. Padahal Woohyun sangat yakin ia tidak salah orang. _Ayolah, siapa lagi yang punya mata sesipit itu dan pipi se-chubby itu? Siapa lagi yang bisa sebegitu miripnya dengan hamster selain Kim Sunggyu?_

Kesal karena merasa diabaikan, pemuda bernuansa kelam ini bangkit dari kursinya dan menyeberangi aula besar yang mendadak senyap. Tubuh ramping berotot itu tiba di meja panjang dengan panji bergambar singa berayun di atas mereka.

"Ya! Kim Sunggyu! Aku memanggilmu!" sentak pemuda bersurai hitam ini keras, tepat di hadapan pemuda beriris sipit yang ia percaya adalah Sunggyu. Saking kesalnya, Woohyun tidak sadar ia berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea.

Saat seorang siswa yang kebetulan duduk di seberang Sunggyu—sehingga otomatis ia tepat berada di arah seruan berisik Woohyun—membisikkan, "What did he want from you, Sunggyu?(1)", barulah Woohyun sadar perbedaan bahasa yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Namun, sebelum Woohyun kembali membuka mulut untuk kembali memanggil Sunggyu atau memperbaiki kalimatnya, sosok berpostur cukup berisi itu mendadak berdiri. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik kemudian Woohyun menyadari tubuhnya diseret keluar oleh Sunggyu yang tak mengatakan apapun.

"YA! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?! YA! Kim Sunggyu! Lepaskan atau—" Segala protesan yang keluar dari mulut Sang Kingka Infinite High itu terus terdengar hingga keduanya berada di balik pintu besar aula. Saat lapis balok berukir megah itu memisahkan mereka dengan gerombolan siswa yang masih sarapan di dalam sana, Woohyun menyangka Sunggyu akan melepas cengkeraman di lengannya yang diseret sejak tadi. Memang benar, lingkaran di lengan atas itu terlepas. Namun, sebagai gantinya, Sunggyu mencengkeram kerah seragamnya dan mendorongnya hingga ia terdesak ke dinding.

Lucu betapa posisi mereka kini terbalik dengan kejadian kemarin di lorong kelas Infinite High. Bedanya, cengkeraman jemari putih Sunggyu tidak bertujuan mencekik Woohyun penuh amarah. Hanya sekedar memastikan pemuda itu akan diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" desis Sunggyu. Kekhawatiran terdengar samar di antara emosi marah dan kesal yang ditunjukkan di permukaan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Woohyun mengerutkan alis bingung. _Memang apa? Dia kan, hanya memanggil... temannya? Bukankah yang harusnya bertanya justru Woohyun?_

Mungkin seharusnya ia kesal mendapat desisan marah begitu setelah tanpa tahu mengapa diseret di sepanjang aula. Akan tetapi, kenyataan bahwa ia akhirnya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal membuat Woohyun lupa dengan kekesalan yang seharusnya ia miliki. Alih-alih, ia justru berseru pelan, "Aku senang sekali melihatmu, Sunggyu!" dengan seulas senyum tulus yang telah lama tak ditunjukkannya pada sosok di hadapannya.

Kalimat itu, ditambah senyum itu, membuat Sunggyu tersentak pada memori masa lalu yang berusaha ditekannya. Mengumpat pelan sambil menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ia yakin sempat naik, pemuda beriris segaris ini kembali menekan lengannya di pundak Woohyun. Tatapan dari iris tipisnya kembali memasang ekspresi dingin seiring kalimat yang juga dingin kembali ia lontarkan.

"Dengar, Nam Woohyun. Kau tidak sepatutnya memanggilku di hadapan yang lain seperti tadi!" ujarnya dengan gigi rapat.

Sebuah protesan bertanya _"kenapa"_ hampir disuarakan Woohyun sebelum euforia bertemu orang yang dikenal sudah menipis dan pemuda itu ingat bagaimana hubungan ia dan Sunggyu yang sebenarnya di sekolah. "Oh yeah, baiklah. Aku tidak lupa kalau kita sekarang harusnya saling bertengkar," dengus pemuda yang lebih pendek namun lebih berotot itu. "Lain kali aku akan langsung mengajakmu berkelahi—seperti biasa kita lakukan di sekolah."

Mendengar nada sinis sarat amarah telah kembali pada suara Woohyun, Sunggyu hanya mengeratkan rahang. Memberanikan diri menatap langsung sepasang iris kelam yang kini dipenuhi kebencian yang mulai terasa familiar, Sunggyu kembali berucap, "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Kondisi di sini berbeda. Kau bersama _Draco Malfoy_!"

Woohyun mengangkat alis. "Oh ya, aku terbangun di kamarnya pagi ini," tukasnya sekilas. Sama sekali tak berniat mengoreksi bahwa tadi itu bukan kamar Draco Malfoy tapi juga kamarnya. Ia masih tak mengerti apa pengaruhnya hal itu pada apa yang terjadi. _Apa yang berbeda?_

Seolah membaca ekspresi Woohyun yang seolah mengatakan _"Lalu?" _dengan raut menantang, Sunggyu menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kau tidak pernah tahu serial Harry Potter?" tanya pemuda bersurai sewarna madu itu. Sebelum Woohyun sempat menjawab, _"Tentu saja pernah, tapi apa hubungannya ini semua?"_, Sunggyu kembali bertanya. "Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan _Draco Malfoy dengan Harry Potter?_ Mereka musuh, Woohyun! Kau bersama Draco Malfoy, aku bersama Harry. Kondisi ini tidak sama dengan pertengkaran kita di sekolah. Kau tahu bagaimana permusuhan mereka berefek pada kehidupan dunia sihir!?"

Woohyun terdiam setelah Sunggyu selesai mengucapkan itu semua dalam geraman pelan. _Untuk apa ia berbicara perlahan, seolah takut seseorang mendengar pembicaraan mereka? Mengapa ia takut obrolan mereka didengar? Dan mengapa Sunggyu memperingatinya seolah-olah... seolah... ini semua nyata? Benar-benar nyata seperti semesta yang lain. Dunia yang lain? ...Dunia sihir?_

"Dengar Kim Sunggyu. Aku masih belum mengerti—"

Kalimat Woohyun terpaksa terputus karena pintu aula di belakang mereka mendadak terbuka dan seorang wanita setengah abad dengan surai kelabu diikat ketat menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak ingin dibantah. "Well, Mr. Kim and Mr. Nam, I believe you two won't make a fuss by hexing or fighting each other, will you?(2)"

Sementara pemuda bernuansa gelap di sampingnya masih berusaha mengingat siapa kira-kira wanita itu, Sunggyu menjawab cepat. "No, Professor McGonagal. We only have a small talk here.(3)"

McGonagal menggangguk. "Well then, I suggest you to comeback inside and finish your breakfast, because your first class in this term will begin in a couple of minutes now.(4)" Setelah mendengar Sunggyu menyahut patuh, "Yes, Professor," wanita itu melangkah pergi dengan penuh wibawa. Meninggalkan aula besar mengikuti para guru lain yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu lewat pintu samping khusus para staf sekolah.

Setelah McGonagal menghilang di belokan lorong, Woohyun kembali membuka mulut. "Apa yang sebenarnya—"

Pertanyaan penuh ketidakmengertian itu kembali terputus dengan terpaksa. Kali ini penyebabnya adalah suara tumbukan yang cukup keras diikuti jatuhnya barang-barang—kaca, metal—sebelum jeritan terdengar dari arah aula. Refleks, dua pemuda ini berlari masuk untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Tampaknya sebagain besar murid telah menyelesaikan sarapan dan berniat meninggalkan aula. Hampir semua murid berdiri, baik di mejanya masing-masing ataupun dalam perjalanan menuju pintu. Akan tetapi, semua pergerakan itu terhenti karena semua orang di aula memaku tatapan pada satu titik. Titik kerumunan yang lebih padat yang samar memperdengarkan erangan.

"Hey, what happened?(5)" tanya Sunggyu pada seorang murid yang mengenakan dasi biru—yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan pintu aula tempat mereka masuk.

"Malfoy. Finally someone hex him.(6)" Mendengar jawaban itu, entah kenapa Woohyun merasa perutnya melilit karena orang itu mengatakannya dengan seulas senyum puas. Dengan raut yang mengatakan seolah ia telah menunggu saat ini dan sangat senang akhirnya terjadi.

_Ayolah, siapa yang mengutuk teman satu sekolah di pagi hari saat sarapan?_

Jika Woohyun menyangka ekspresi senang dari siswa itu membuatnya kesal, maka ia mendapati perutnya mual saat menemukan raut senang itu terpampang di wajah hampir semua murid yang ada di sana. Dan fakta bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang bergerak, sementara di sana—di tengah lingkaran seolah menjadi tontonan—seorang pemuda pirang tergolek di lantai sambil bergelung dan mengerang tertahan.

Woohyun mendapati dirinya terpaku. Berharap seseorang akan berteriak _"CUT"_ atau staf kru lain akan berlari menghampiri Sang Aktor yang mungkin cedera atau...atau... _apa saja selain gerombolan siswa yang hanya terdiam menyaksikan teman satu sekolah mereka kesakitan!_

Merasakan amarah merayapi tiap sel tubuhnya, Woohyun berlari ke arah tubuh _Draco Malfoy_ yang bergetar. "Draco!" serunya sambil berlutut di samping pemuda pucat yang terus mengerang dengan napas tertahan. Woohyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada individu di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu bagian mana yang terluka. Tak terlihat luka terbuka di tubuh tinggi itu. Tak ada darah di lantai marmer di bawahnya. Namun, raut kesakitan dan getar tubuh dengan erangan itu sudah merupakan penanda bahwa Draco Malfoy memang terluka.

Sedikit was-was akan menyebabkan lukanya semakin parah, Woohyun perlahan meraih lengan Draco dan membantunya berdiri. Suara tersedak diikuti batuk yang terdengar menyiksa membuat Woohyun melirik dengan cemas. "Can you walk?(7)" tanyanya sangsi. Namun, Draco mengangguk dan Woohyun melingkarkan lengan Draco di pundaknya. Sementara satu tangannya sendiri menopang pinggang pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"MOVE!(8)" bentak pemuda dengan surai hitam ini pada siswa-siswi yang masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Dengan tatapan sinis dan menyalahkan, orang-orang itu menyingkir, memberi jalan pada Woohyun yang seorang diri menyeret tubuh Draco Malfoy.

"What happened here?(9)" Sebuah seruan marah yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu membuat Woohyun menghela napas lega. Berbeda dengan seisi aula lain yang mendadak bergerak gelisah dan saling menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan murka Kepala Sekolah mereka.

"Oh My Dear, Mr. Malfoy. Let's bring him to Hospital Wing, Mr. Nam,(10)" ujar wanita penuh wibawa yang beberapa saat lalu baru menegurnya bersama Sunggyu di depan aula. Sementara Woohyun mengangguk dan kembali membopong Draco, suara tegas McGonagal terdengar di seluruh aula. "I will get an explanation about it.(11)" Sebuah pernyataan—perintah, atau ancaman?—yang tak memberi celah pada penolakan.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, McGonagal membukakan pintu aula besar untuk Woohyun dan Draco. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang membuatnya kagum tapi juga membuatnya takut, Woohyun melempar pandangan pada Sunggyu yang juga menunduk di tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah gelombang kekecewaan memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

Tidak, Sunggyu tidak buta akan tatapan terakhir Woohyun sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan aula bersama Kepala Sekolah dan Draco Malfoy. Ia sangat sadar dengan lemparan tatapan penuh tuduhan dan kekecewaan itu. Sebuah tatapan yang membuat pemuda ini bergerak lebih gelisah daripada ancaman McGonagal.

_Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?_ Ia tidak ingin salah bertindak dan mencelakakan semesta yang belum sepenuhnya ia pahami ini! _Lagipula, semua orang di aula ini pun tak ada yang memiliki keinginan untuk menyelamatkan... Pelahap Maut itu, kan?_

Melirik berbagai raut yang masih terpaku di sana, Sunggyu termangu saat mendapati salah seorang dari mereka memasang ekspresi kesal dan menyentak lengan orang-orang yang menahan tubuhnya—seolah menahan pemuda bersurai berantakan itu bergerak dari titik ia berdiri.

_Baiklah, mungkin Sunggyu salah. Mungkin tidak semua orang..._

Meski, ia tak mengerti, mengapa dari semua orang, justru orang itu...

.

.

Woohyun merasakan amarahnya semakin naik saat tiba di Hospital Wing dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian suster memeriksa Draco malfoy—yang ia baringkan di atas salah satu kasur—dengan panik. Rasanya Woohyun tak bisa percaya bagaimana seorang siswa melukai teman satu sekolahnya sendiri dengan suatu serangan yang bahkan membuat bingung dan murka Sang Healer.

"I never know this curse before. I'll need sometime to figure out the potion to heal its' side effects,(12)" ujar wanita yang belakangan Woohyun tahu bernama Madam Pomfrey itu pada McGonagal dan juga dirinya yang hanya termangu tak mengerti.

Sementara wanita bernuansa putih itu kemudian menghilang di balik ruangan di ujung lain Hospital Wing, Woohyun harus bertahan mendengar Draco Malfoy mengerang dengan napas terputus yang semakin lama semakin sulit terdengar bagai sesak napas. Sesekali, pemuda pirang pucat itu akan terbatuk dan terlihat begitu ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kerongkongannya. Namun, saat tak ada apapun yang keluar, ia akan kembali mengerang pilu dengan kedua tangan yang tak berhenti menggaruk kasar tenggorokannya. Seolah ingin mencabik lapis kulit itu dan mengeluarkan apa yang tertahan di sana.

Sungguh, Woohyun tak bisa mengerti bagaiman seseorang dapat melakukan hal sekejam ini. Oh, baiklah, ia akui ia memang bukan orang suci atau Si Baik Hati. Woohyun memang seorang kingka playboy yang juga biasa mem-bully. Tapi, ia hanya mem-bully secara verbal. Separah-parahnya luka yang ia berikan pada rekan satu sekolahnya hanya beberapa memar akibat pukulan kemarahan. Sementara, yang tersaji di hadapan matanya saat ini... Dan mengingat betapa orang-orang tampak puas mengetahui pemuda ini tersiksa...

"What exactly happened to him, Professor?(13)" tanya Woohyun perlahan di tengah erangan tanpa henti dari tempat tidur di hadapan mereka. Iris kelamnya tak lepas dari sosok Draco, bertanya tanpa menatap Sang Kepala Sekolah yang masih bersamanya di ruangan itu—menunggu Madam Pomfrey. Pembicaraan sekilas antara McGonagal dengan Sang Healer tadi masih tak memberi gambaran pada Woohyun akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada rekan satu asramanya ini.

"I believe it is a new curse. Maybe has a dark arts in its' spell. It is similar to the slug-vomiting charm, but I guess it's not slug this time. Something more...hurtful to be vomited...and...got stuck in his throat.(14)"

Woohyun tertegun. Selama beberapa saat keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Hanya di antara keduanya karena di hadapan mereka, Draco masih mengerang. Pemuda beriris kelam ini merasa lebih dari lega saat melihat Madam Pomfrey menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah piala(?) berisi cairan misterius.

"Here, drink this, Dear Boy. It'll help you spit out those horrible things,(15)" ujar wanita itu dengan lembut membantu Draco bangkit duduk dan menyerahkan cairan yang dibawanya. Tanpa banyak protes, pemuda bersurai pirang putih itu meneguk habis isi piala.

Selang beberapa detik, Draco Malfoy mengerang lebih keras dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sebelum—dengan batuk keras—ia memuntahkan sesuatu berwarna hitam dan berduri. Bola-bola yang Woohyun kira adalah bulu babi itu membasahi pangkuannya dan juga kasur tempat ia berbaring. Jubah sekolah juga sprei dihiasi cairan sewarna susu—sepertinya dari ramuan yang tadi diberikan Madam Pomfrey. Namun, di antara itu semua, gumpalan-gumplan darah tak luput dari penglihatan Woohyun.

Draco memuntahkan bulu babi-bulu babi itu dalam jumlah yang tidak ingin Woohyun hitung. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu terengah kelelahan dengan aliran merah di dagu. Ia terbatuk pelan dan Woohyun mengerjap tak percaya saat dalam satu kibasan... tongkat sihir(?) dari Madam Pomfrey, semua kekacauan menjijikkan dan mengerikan di pangkuan Draco menghilang. Healer wanita itu kembali menyodorkan sebuah piala ke hadapan Draco yang semakin pucat dan siap kehilangan kesadaran kapanpun.

"Drink it and go to sleep, Mr. Malfoy. This potion will help to reduce the irritation in your throat,(16)" ujar Madam Pomfrey tetap dengan nada halus namun menyiratkan ancaman tak ingin dibantah. Sekali lagi Draco Malfoy meneguk ramuan yang disodorkan padanya tanpa kata. Sebelum tubuh tinggi itu terjatuh kembali di atas bantal dan matanya terpejam. Setelah gerakan naik turun pernapasannya menandakan bahwa ia tertidur, barulah Woohyun bisa mendesah lega.

"When he wakes up, he still have to vomits some more until the spell's effect runs out. Give him this potion to reassure his pain each time he vomits.(17)" Kali ini Madam Pomfrey berbicara pada Woohyun yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di ujung kasur. Pemuda ini mengangguk paham sambil bertanya-tanya berapa kali lagi Draco Malfoy harus memuntahkan binatang mengerikan itu?

"I'll inform your classes' teachers to give permission for your absence today,(18)" ujar McGonagal. Kemudian, wajah yang dihiasi keriput itu menatap Woohyun lembut. "Thank you for being here for him, .(19)" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sang Kepala Sekolah mengangguk pada Madam Pomfrey dan meninggalkan Hospital Wing.

Sementara Woohyun termangu menatap kepergiannya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari kalimat Sang Profesor? Apakah tindakannya membawa Draco Malfoy kemari dan bolos kelas untuk menemaninya di sini adalah...hal yang luar biasa?

"Now, let him get some rest, shall we?(20)" Ucapan Madam Pomfrey membuat Woohyun menoleh padanya dan menggangguk pelan. Dengan seulas senyum, Sang Healer berjalan menuju kantornya setelah sebelumnya mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan membuat sebuah kursi muncul di samping kasur tempat Draco tertidur.

Menjatuhkan diri pada kursi kayu itu, Woohyun menatap lekat paras pucat di hadapannya. Ia...tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat ini. Jika semua ini adalah kehidupan nyata—sebuah dunia yang nyata—sungguh, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana sistem di semesta ini berjalan. Jikalaupun benar Draco Malfoy di hadapannya adalah _Draco Malfoy_ yang itu, ia tetap tidak bisa menerima bagaimana orang-orang dapat berbuat sekejam ini...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(1)Apa yang dia inginkan darimu, Sunggyu?

(2)Tuan Kim dan Tuan Nam, aku percaya kalian tidak akan membuat keributan dengan saling melempar kutukan atau bertengkar satu sama lain, bukan begitu?

(3)Tidak, Profesor McGonagal. Kami hanya sedikit berbincang di sini.

(4)Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sarankan kalian kembali ke dalam dan selesaikan sarapan kalian, karena kelas pertama di term ini akan segera mulai dalam beberapa menit.

(5)Hei, apa yang terjadi?

(6)Malfoy. Akhirnya seseorang melempar kutukan padanya.

(7)Kau bisa jalan?

(8)MINGGIR!

(9)Apa yang terjadi di sini?

(10)Astaga, Tuan Malfoy. Mari bawa dia ke Klinik Sekolah, Tuan Nam.

(11)Aku akan mendapat penjelasan soal ini.

(12)Aku tidak pernah mengetahui kutukan ini sebelumnya. Aku butuh waktu untuk membuat ramuan untuk menyembuhkan efek sampingnya.

(13)Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, Profesor?

(14)Aku yakin ini adalah kutukan baru. Mungkin mengandung sihir gelap di dalamnya. Kutukan ini mirip dengan 'Kutukan Memuntahkan Siput', tapi kurasa kali ini bukan siput. Sesuatu yang...lebih menyakitkan untuk dimuntahkan... dan... menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

(15)Minum ini anak baik. Ini akan membantumu mengeluarkan hal mengerikan itu.

(16)Minum ini dan tidurlah, Tuan Malfoy. Ramuan ini akan membantumu mengurangi kegatalan dan iritasi di kerongkonganmu.

(17)Saat terbangun, ia masih harus memuntahkan lagi hingga efek kutukan itu habis. Beri dia ramuan ini untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya tiap kali ia muntah.

(18)Aku akan mengabari guru kelasmu untuk memberi izin atas ketidakhadiranmu hari ini.

(19)Terima kasih atas keberadaanmu di sini untuknya, Tuan Nam.

(20)Sekarang, kita biarkan dia istirahat, ya?

**A/N: ** semoga kalian tidak keberatan dengan banyaknya dialog bahasa inggris di sini. Aku akan pastikan selalu memberi translate. Dialog bahasa inggris ini diperlukan untuk menghidupkan suasana dan fakta bahwa mereka berada di Britania. (juga untuk melatih kemampuan bahasa inggrisku *plak) Tapi nanti kalo ada diskusi panjang aku akan pake bahasa indonesia kok hahaha.

Nah, di sini Sunggyu udah muncul, Harry udah disebut-sebut. Mianhe part ini emang fokus di Woohyun yang masih belum bisa menerima, hal-hal baru yang menghadang Woohyun, dan soal Draco. Well, kalian mungkin bisa menebak bahwa Draco adalah karakter favoritku, jadi yaaah... nantikan saja 'penyiksaan-penuh-cinta'ku untuk Draco huehehehehe *evil smirk*

Adakah yang sudah mulai bisa menebak konflik yang akan kuangkat di ff ini? Niatku sih ff ini ga ingin panjang-panjang. Tapi, mari kita lihat. Kadang aku ngetik tak terkendali dan tau-tau udah banyak aja -_-

Oiya soal kutukannya, asli aku ngasal. Haha. Biarin lah yaah... oiya, yang sama sekali ga ngikutin Harry Potter mungkin bakal bingung di sini hmmm :""| Jadi kusarankan baca (minimal nonton deh) serial Harry Potter supaya kebayang Draco itu kayak gimana, Harry itu gimana, Hogwarts itu gimana, dunia sihir di sana tuh gimana. Supaya lebih dapet angsty feels dari fic ini huehehehehe.

Anw, ditunggu masukannya guys~

Let me know what do you think, what do you feel about this story?

Regards,

*Allotropy*


End file.
